Why I Love Spring Awakening
by BellatrixxNarcissa
Summary: I get asked this question a lot so I thought I would go really indepth! Rated T for like two swear words!


Why I love Spring Awakening

* * *

These points are my own. They may not be your views but this is the impact it has had on me and I am not talking about it as a general thing on all people. If you have the same views, great, join the party. If you don't, please don't post hate comments or anything.

* * *

People sometimes ask me why I'm so obsessed with Spring Awakening. And my answer is always "To you it's just a musical, but it changed my life." And it has.

Spring Awakening has a way that, if you got to know it, you would like it. I think that many people are freaked out or intimidated by the fact that there's a beating scene or a sex scene or a gay love scene or they are shocked about how casually they talk about child abuse and suicide and never give it a try. A fifteen year old girl I showed it to once saw the first Mama Who Bore Me and got shocked at how Lea Michele was touching herself!

But it has a truth to it, a truth that anyone can agree with. You can identify with any part of it. We all want the passion that Melchior and Wendla have together. We all want the confidence to be ourselves, like Hanschen has. We all feel insecure about things, like Moritz. We've all felt lost and terrified, like Martha. We've all wanted to run away from something, like Ilse did.

Paired with that truth is the music. The music has so many powerful songs that are so moving and that many can identify with. For instance, "The Word of Your Body", sung by Melchior and Wendla, where they sing about how they are suddenly faced with seeing each other in a different light and don't know how to deal with it, mixes powerful lyrics with a haunting tune, giving it a mysterious edge. Then there's the chilling "Mirror Blue Night" sung by Melchior after he beats Wendla, again about his confusion, inner conflicts and sexual desires has the almost desperate voice of Melchior paired with the incredible male cast. And, of course, who could leave out of this, my second favorite song in the musical "Those You've Known". This one is sung by Melchior, Moritz and Wendla, when Melchior finds Wendla's grave and decides to kill himself. Moritz and Wendla then come back as ghosts to stop him from killing himself and continue on with life. This song is so spine-chilling, every time I hear it, I start to cry. It has pain in it, yet so much love as well and is an incredible song to listen to. It is actually my most played Spring Awakening song on my iPod.

Then there are the rock songs. Best known are "Mama Who Bore Me (Reprise)" and "The Bitch of Living", both about frustration with growing up and lack of answers. Another incredible rock song in the musical is "Don't Do Sadness" sung by Moritz to signify how angry he is but how his father reacted to his failing grade and how scared he is about the future and what lies ahead. He is then met by Ilse, who talks about their lost childhood in the song "Blue Wind." These songs then merge into one, creating a mix of fury and peace. Then there's "Totally Fucked", sung by Melchior when he is caught for writing the essay about sex, used against him as the cause of Moritz's death. It talks about his no-win situation but also incorporates the other characters, saying how, in the end, they're all 'fucked'.

I also love the simplicity of the productions, using simple color schemes and a small cast to make it more real. You can see that they rely a lot on the music and the story to make the musical what it is. Every production of the musical I've seen has gone with this scheme and it is absolutely stunning.

This is more of a personal reason and that's just because I want to feel something more powerful, like Wendla does in the musical. I suppose I feel that things like this are far too overused in society, you have advertised casual sex, jokes about abuse and suicide, you see it all the time, you just don't realize. The musical and the story, for me, brings me to that place where things like love aren't just words that you throw around. I once sang a solo version of "Touch Me", one of my favorite songs in Spring Awakening, in a concert and I felt so amazing when I was singing it because it is a beautiful song with a beautiful meaning, and I felt so alive singing about how a single touch can mean something else completely and take you to another world. I suppose what I'm saying is that I would rather live in the world that these kids live in Spring Awakening, where a touch means the everything instead of what I see our world turning into, where sex and love become casual and cheap when it should be something special that you don't look back on with regret. That's my view, I suppose you think me a bit of a romantic, but I don't care.

So that is why I love Spring Awakening so much! Please review and tell me what you think, but no hate please because as I said, these are my views!


End file.
